


Wind and Wave

by voxnihili



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Illnesses, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Use, Porn With Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxnihili/pseuds/voxnihili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polar opposites attract, right? So why were they clashing like wind and wave?</p><p>Kiba urges Naruto to try to have sex with Sasuke in order to see whether he likes men or women more. Who knew that Sasuke would both be making Naruto's life so much more exciting, and a living hell at the same time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ehh I feel awkward for making such a slutty fic xD well, who doesn't like smut? also, just to be warned, I don't have everything planned out for this fic. other pairings will happen, I'm just not sure which ones. (not itachi and sakura!). the main focus will be SNS though so don't worry about that :D just a lot of drama in between. eh, and about underage, they're still over 16 which is the age of consent here, but it may differ in countries so just warning to be sure.

“How can you be sure you like women more when you've never been with a man?”

Naruto growled. He wanted this conversation to end already, but Kiba seemed persistent to not waver from the topic.

The worst part was, that all of his other friends had abandoned him, so he had no choice but to listen to Kiba's drunken rambling.

“Go on, go try it,” he grinned, and Naruto turned his gaze from the almost empty glass in his hand to the black haired male that shouldn't be this easy to spot amidst the crowd, but somehow seemed like a fiery beacon.

“Yeah right, if I wanted to find a way to die, this wouldn't be the way,” Naruto murmured, turning his attention from the aloof male.

Sasuke was sexy, no doubt about it. But his personality was probably the ugliest thing Naruto had ever come across.

Not minding the fact that the last time Naruto had spoken to Sasuke would have been years ago. But they shared a few classes, and he had noticed the way Sasuke interacted with whoever was around him. Like they were filth only worth being stepped on.

“Oh come on, look at how bored he looks. He just wants someone to come _save_ him," Kiba teased.

“How do you even know he's an easy lay? Or is gay, anyway?” Naruto asked, letting his fingers fidget nervously.

_Oh god, I'm actually considering this._

“Well, first off, I can scent a gay man in a mile's radius. And Sasuke reeks of it,” Kiba cooed, and Naruto had to snort at it.

“Second, I know one who has slept with him.”

Well that earned Naruto's attention. He raised a surprised brow to Kiba, who was smirking deviously.

"Who?"

"Neji." 

Damn, the one hosting this party.

“Aww, I don't want anyone's sloppy seconds,” Naruto whined, and downed his glass in one go. _To heck with it. Am I jealous?_

“Naruto, what's the worst that could happen?”

“He'll bite my head off. He would either think he's too good for me, or he'll get offended,” Naruto swallowed, remembering all the times they used to bicker when they were children.

He had hated Sasuke with a passion. Those feelings seemed to be reciprocated.

And why go poke a bear? They both had forgotten about each other, or at least ignored each others' existence for the past five years at least.

“If you're scared, I can come rescue you,” Kiba teased, “no, but what if you're with a girl until you're an old grandpa and then you notice you liked men all along? And then you'll live with nothing but regret.”

“What are you, some love guru?” Naruto snickered, but his gaze had gotten stuck at the actual person they were discussing.

Yes, Sasuke definitely had some weird appeal going on.

Naruto felt more than nervous butterflies.

Damn it, he was already aroused.

 

      Sasuke was going to kill Suigetsu.

He'd left Sasuke all alone for some fuck boy he'd found when he sneaked off to the bathroom.

If that boy had seen Sasuke first, Sasuke was sure he'd be the one scoring tonight.

Or Suigetsu could have ignored that boy and spent time with Sasuke instead. After all, Sasuke wouldn't have gone out today if it wouldn't have been for Suigetsu's whining.

And here he was, alone.

Not that he and Suigetsu were particularly good friends.

 Nah, Sasuke didn't make friends.

Suigetsu was more like a good fuck. A really good fuck who'd also introduced Sasuke to the other possibilities than Orochimaru.

Sasuke cringed at the memory. He'd thought that there really weren't gay people around, and stuck with Orochimaru for months. The man was extremely possessive and jealous, and he'd gotten Sasuke into the wrong crowd.

Not that Suigetsu wasn't part of that crowd, or that Sasuke wasn't still hanging out with them.

It was them, or being alone. But he didn't let them influence him like they used to, and he definitely didn't let Orochimaru near his pants anymore.

He still somewhat missed those times - as said, the gay scene is non existent. Because even if he had found others willing to fuck, they all liked to pretend they weren't actually into boys.

Which means, unless Sasuke stuck to Suigetsu, he'd never get to top.

And most men have no idea how to please Sasuke.

He'd still go with it, even if it was a horrible time. He didn't want to be home alone like some loser, either. Everyone his age was out doing this, why shouldn't he? After all, he had the looks for it.

And it was better than trying to awkwardly socialize with other people at the party. He wasn't that kind of guy.

It was all in getting laid and leaving.

Today seemed like all he was going to do was leave.

Well, at least Itachi wouldn't start a fussing again.

He got off the couch he had occupied, and headed to the kitchen to get himself something more before he left.

 

      “Go get him, you bull,” Kiba giggled, as Naruto felt himself being pushed in the direction Sasuke took off.

“Uh, yeah.. yeah!” Naruto stuttered, not believing he was walking.

_I should have made up a watertight plan._

He pushed himself through the crowd, cursing the Hyuga for inviting way too many people, perhaps most were uninvited anyway, and as he saw Sasuke slink through people to pour himself a drink Naruto's mind went blank.

What was he going to say to him? How do you even approach a guy and ask for sex without being... without being... how do you even ask a girl that?

Naruto thanked the alcohol or whatever that made him continue, giving him confidence. He, however, felt that he hadn't had enough to actually feel comfortable with himself, and as he fretted about what to say he bumped into said target.

He remembered why he never got along well with this guy as his ice cold eyes pierced Naruto's, in a snarl and said “watch it.”

“Eh, Sasuke,” Naruto called out as the boy passed him. As Sasuke stopped and threw a look at him over the shoulder, Naruto couldn't help but close his eyes and grin in order to somewhat shield himself from those eyes, his own hand rubbing his neck nervously.

“What?” Sasuke asked, clearly annoyed.

“Ehehhe..” was all Naruto could muster, and he felt cold sweat trickle his forehead.

_I'm definitely dead._

Instead of getting killed by Sasuke, the guy just turned around and walked away.

Naruto's body acted on his own, snaking his arm around the waist and his own body pressed hard against Sasuke's back.

_It was now or never._

Sasuke stilled.

And now that Naruto's thought followed, it was yelling at his body for being stupid.

Doom was awaiting him.

“Hn,” was all that came instead. And Naruto could slowly let that fear seep out of him, instead getting replaced by some nervous anticipation.

_Why am I doing this again?_

And Sasuke wrung himself free from Naruto's grip, and proceeded to walk off.

_Why am I feeling slightly disappointed?_

“Follow me.”

 

      Sasuke hoped he hadn't made the wrong decision.

Why was he trailing Naruto, the loser, dead last as he used to call him, behind him?

The man dressed poorly. And was loud. And used to really get on Sasuke's nerves.

Not that he had actually noticed him for the past years.

But as they reached the bathroom that was, for Sasuke, the safest bet to drag someone in for screwing, and as he locked the door, he got to eye the boy closely.

He hasn't really looked at Naruto for years either.

Sasuke wasn't willing to admit that Naruto wasn't the ugliest in the house.

However, Sasuke was way aware that he wanted this to be over soon that he could leave. So he stripped, casually even though he felt those blue eyes burn him, watch his every move and .. judge.

And with ease and practice, having pulled out the lube and condoms from his pocket, he slid onto the counter.

Naruto stood there gawking at him

“What?” Sasuke asked, a stinging hint to his tone as he proceeded to let the cool liquid pour onto his fingers.

It always most efficient if he did this part himself. Most guys he slept with got overly excited, or didn't even try.

He knew his body the best, after all.

Not even trying to make it into a show for Naruto, who he was angry at for still standing there dressed, he warmed up the lube and slid a finger into himself.

Was it weird that his own body turned him on? How it gripped onto his finger, soft as silk but fleshy and warm. He lifted one leg and slid the other away, in an inviting gesture because that idiot still seemingly hadn't gotten the message.

Throwing his head back, he glared at Naruto through lidded eyes.

“What?” he asked a second time.

“So.. we're.. we're just going to do this, huh?” came the honest reply.

As a reply, Sasuke threw the condom at Naruto, spreading his legs further to grant better access to his awkwardly positioned hand, the stretch burning and stinging regardless of lube as he added another finger, his hand now squeezing his slowly growing erection.

Naruto, was now staring at the caught condom.

“Are you a virgin?” Sasuke deadpanned. He should have known.

“No,” Naruto said, but Sasuke heard the hesitation. He was surprised at the answer though.

Even though he remember that Naruto used to brag about one thing or another when they were kids. Even things he couldn't do by the end of the day.

“So why are you still standing there?” Sasuke asked, getting more and more annoyed by the second.

_I have no patience for this. I'm not a paid whore who has to please his customers._

Sasuke kept pumping his own fingers into him, his other hand slowly rubbing circles onto his now hardened cock.

Naruto seemed to finally wake up, and he slowly pulled his shirt over his head, the ugly orange getting thrown carelessly into a heap.

Sasuke would have guessed Naruto to be self conscious about his body, but there he stood, just as confident as Sasuke had, and just as gorgeous.

The shoes and socks came next, and then he proceeded to unbutton his pants torturously slow.

There seemed to be a light blush, Sasuke was sure, and he let himself smirk.

He hated the attention he got from everyone, but he loved making people feel weak.

He was scissoring and stretching himself, in time as he watched the condom roll onto the already erect and ripe cock of Naruto.

Someone was excited.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he slowly approached with caution, as if Sasuke was some dangerous animal ready to tear him apart.

He pulled out his fingers, already feeling empty and achy, wishing Naruto would just hurry the fuck up.

He felt Naruto's hand tremble as it latched onto his thigh, and watched the other hand hold onto his own cock like it was some weapon he was trying to kill someone with.

Sure, he was going to plunge it into Sasuke.

Sasuke took in a deep breath as he felt it breach him, the tip slowly pulling apart the ring of muscle, and he let his gaze go up to Naruto's.

He was so concentrated that his tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

Sasuke wanted to call it disgusting, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to stop staring at that tongue.

And as Naruto filled him completely, he let his legs relax.

Naruto's hands flew to his hips as if they were magnets, and he pulled out.

Sasuke would have called it the most boring thing ever, as Naruto slowly pushed inside again.

Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto had been honest when he said he was no virgin.

And the thumbs on his hips started moving, in slow, soothing circles.

Sasuke couldn't help but whine in annoyance. He understood what Naruto was trying to do, he was trying to be good to Sasuke, make it good, _take care of him_ , as if Sasuke was some porcelain doll that should be treated with caution.

Sasuke wasted no time signalling his discontent, with a huff and letting his body go limp. He wished Naruto would understand the message, but the boy was so fixated on staring at him that he didn't seem to notice.

And for the first time, Sasuke felt someone's gaze somewhat disturbing. It wasn't a gaze of lust. But it wasn't disgust either.

Sasuke had no idea what it was.

“Touch me, dobe,” he growled, and managed to get away from that gaze as Naruto snapped out of it, his eyes going down to Sasuke's cock, trying to evaluate what on earth it was.

Sasuke's own hand grabbed the wrist of Naruto, guiding it there.

And Naruto be damned gripped it in the most delicious way, from the base, allowing more blood to flow in and pound a warm, bliss feeling that made Sasuke squirm and wheeze through parted lips.

Perhaps Naruto was no virgin after all, as his grip shifted and slowly squeezed up to the tip, his thumb pressing into the most sensitive crevices.

He couldn't help but make a lewd noise, something uncharacteristic of him.

It definitely made up for the dull ache Naruto was producing in his ass. If he only knew what he was doing down there.

 

      Naruto was tasked with too many things at once.

And the whole emotional luggage he was getting was not helping him trying to just relax and enjoy what he was doing.

Sasuke was.. weirding him out. As he had stood there, naked, it had felt weird looking at a male's body.

And now that he let the hand that had been on the waist slide up, he was expecting curves. Instead, it was a defined angular shape, rippled with muscles.

And as he reached Sasuke's chest, it was nothing but flatness.

And the thing he was playing with with his other hand, was definitely weird. It was like touching himself, but at a weird angle.

And Sasuke felt different around his cock than any girl. Tighter, perhaps, since he was less slick. And definitely trying to suck him in more than anyone ever before.

Not that he had gone anal on a girl before.

He wished, however, that he wouldn't have worn the condom. He wanted to feel Sasuke even closer, and the thought was.. bizarre.

But the noises he heard from Sasuke, the whole squirming body under him and the way Sasuke simply looked, was way better than any girl he'd ever been with.

Sasuke was simply erotic. Dangerously so, as he twirled his thumb around the slick slit and watched Sasuke's body react accordingly.

He wished that he had gotten to spend more time with Sasuke. It felt oddly wrong to just pick someone that had turned into a stranger for him and go straight to fucking him.

It was odd. And wrong. But that just added to the excite Naruto was feeling.

Everything was so wrong about this, but it made Naruto feel even hotter and more squirmish as he once again felt Sasuke's ass meet his groin, as he felt Sasuke's warmth around him.

Okay, Kiba was right. He didn't want to be missing out on this any longer.

He was tingling throughout his body, and it wasn't any nervous horrible tingling that made him want to throw up. No, this made his toes curl and his hand grip tighter onto Sasuke, it made goosebumps rise and it made him want to kiss those lips that were parted and puffing out breaths of pleasure.

He leaned down, to capture those lips and make them his, but a hand stopped them. A slippery, sticky hand that had been in Sasuke's ass and Naruto pulled back farther than necessary.

“What the hell?” he growled out, stopping his hips from sinking into Sasuke again, and Sasuke had the decency to shrug.

He looked down on Sasuke, whose hands that had been trying to grip the surface of the cool counter rose to smooth over his chest, and stilled to play with his own nipples. Sasuke's eyes were closed, but he saw one open to peek at him, and Naruto was sure the bastard was now trying to lull him in with sheer sexiness.

Well, it was working, and Naruto proceeded to thrust his hips in Sasuke, with a more passionate motion, building up a working pace while his hand went down to grab Sasuke's balls instead.

And he was going to kiss something, so his head fell down to those nipples Sasuke had been pinching, his mouth massaging the surrounding area and tongue lapping over it.

Sasuke tasted salty. He smelled amazing, Naruto thought, his mind finally clearing while he kept plunging into that heat, and he was damned if he felt his orgasm approach.

“You really are no virgin,” he heard that voice say, and it wasn't sharp and filled with hostility any longer. It was clouded with pleasure, and Naruto thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd heard.

“I've never been with a boy before,” Naruto admitted though, lips dancing across Sasuke's skin.

“Oh?” he heard, but it wasn't a surprised one. Sasuke almost sounded playful.

His orgasm was approaching, and he had to raise his head and throw it back, his hand finding Sasuke's thigh and squeezing it hard.

He couldn't help his own body, snapping hard into Sasuke, pleasure exploding in his vision like stars.

 

      Sasuke was enjoying himself. Naruto's cock was finally not just dragging inside him like some awful nightmare, instead, every time his body met Sasuke's, it felt natural.

And white pleasure suddenly blinded him, making him cry out and his body jump slightly, back arching and slipping to the side.

Something warm dropped onto his stomach, tickling him and making him feel extremely dirty. His cock was definitely pulsing, if not twitching.

Naruto should get a prize for being the first one to hit his prostate head on.

“Do it again,” Sasuke demanded, but Naruto's body stilled and tensed, holding onto Sasuke for life as he moaned out.

“Oh god I'm coming,” the blond announced, and Sasuke watched the display. He felt Naruto swell as the boy pressed harder and harder into him.

Naruto definitely left bruises on his thigh.

Naruto pulled out, carefully, catching his breath which seemingly was the most difficult thing.

The hollow emptiness Naruto left behind hurt way too much, as he tried to clench around nothing.

“Finger me,” Sasuke demanded, praying Naruto would fill him up again, find that spot again, anything to just make him cum. His body was calling out for release.

“Huh?” Naruto blinked, still wheezing and panting heavily.

“Finger me,” Sasuke ordered again, harsher, and two of Naruto's fingers found home as they pushed through the already loosened entrance.

They were dry, and even if Sasuke still was a bit slick inside it hurt. But not as much as being empty.

Naruto worked him through, having to build up his lost orgasm again, but it didn't take too long for Sasuke to clench up and spill, covering Naruto's hand in cum.

Yeah, this had definitely been a good lay.

 

      Naruto didn't care if his hand and arm got stuck with Sasuke's cum. It felt somewhat right to do it, letting it slide over his stomach and chest, leaning down to hold the boy.

Naruto was still trying to gather himself after his orgasm. His body felt like it was floating light, and exhausted. He even felt like it had cleared his head from the alcohol.

It hadn't cleared his head from how beautiful Sasuke was, as his messy hand came up to caress Sasuke's cheek.

He hadn't believed anyone could ever leak that much precum.

His hand was quickly slapped away, and it woke him from the haze he was in. His clear blue eyes were wide as they stared with hurt at the black eyes, that had looked so calm and lusty a second ago, but now looked cold and hostile again.

Sasuke slid under his arm, awkwardly off the counter, and was quick to wash himself off.

Naruto stood and watched.

Was that the price he had to pay for doing something that had felt so wrong?

He thought he had pleased Sasuke, but the other was dressing in silence.

“Can..” Naruto began, but didn't really know what.

He wanted more of Sasuke. He didn't want him to be a one night thing. He himself didn't want to be one.

“.. I have your phone number?” Naruto asked, but Sasuke's glare told him everything.

“Ok..” Naruto mumbled, following Sasuke's lead and started getting dressed.

He heard Sasuke sigh before he left.

Gods, would it be awkward seeing Sasuke at school next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was done in a hurry - so might be a bit flawed here and there. hopefully it's alright though!

Something warm and moist was tickling Naruto's lips. He groaned in his sleep, desperate to stay in it, but whatever moist, no, wet, was attacking his lips.. and nose? was determined to wake him up.

“Mm Sasuke..” Naruto moaned, snaking an arm around the heat next to him.

It was soft. Too soft. He shot his eyes open in surprise, and his heart almost stopped as he saw Akamaru staring into his own eyes.

“Aagh!” he screeched as he jumped upright, the dog barking in excitement.

Well that was a bummer, thinking of Sasuke this early in the morning.

“Had a good night?” he heard Kiba wink, his head peeking curiously down at Naruto from the edge of the bed.

_How to put it? Not really._

“Will you finally tell me what happened? Did he really bite your head off? You didn't talk almost at all yesterday, that's very unlike you..” Kiba rambled, and Naruto wondered how anyone could be this energetic during the morning.

“Let me sleep five minutes more..” Naruto mumbled, flopping down next to Akamaru and pulling the covers over him.

_Sasuke really was a bummer._

Naruto had always had a problem, and a huge one. He got attached way too easily. After being mostly alone, having a guardian who barely visited him (something the child protection services should notice) and having had no friends until he started high school, Naruto clung onto everyone and everything that paid him attention.

And he never dealt with rejection well. It made him feel like worthless and not wanted, something Naruto has fought against for a long time in his life. It really draped his soul with an ugly colour.

Not to mention the shame and regret that followed actually having had the nerves to ask Sasuke of his phone number. Naruto felt like an idiot.

“Come on Naruto, you're usually happy even when you're feeling down. Talk to me,” he heard Kiba's distant voice, and Naruto gave in.

“He almost ran away,” Naruto mumbled, crossing his arms with a childish pout.

“Ooh, was it that bad?” Kiba asked, grinning. Naruto threw a pillow at him.

“That's the thing, it wasn't. Gods, the boy was mewling like a girl,” Naruto whined, squinting his eyes at Kiba in complaint.

“Haha, I can't imagine someone like Sasuke do that.. why do you even care if a shit like him dumped you, you saw it coming right?”

Yeah, Naruto saw it coming. And Naruto also knows he shouldn't want said shit.

Still, it didn't really change what he was feeling.

“Aww stop being so gloomy, it's very unlike you,” Kiba grinned, “well, maybe Sakura could give you some advice on how to deal with difficult women, you kn-”

“Oh god, Sakura-chan! You can't tell her!” Naruto screeched. He suddenly remembered that Sasuke had been her object of obsession since childhood. Even if he didn't know what she felt for him now, but it would still be awkward.

“Nevermind, don't tell anyone!” Naruto yelled, pleadingly looking at Kiba and begging on his knees.

_Yeah, it would be embarrassing._

“Sheesh, calm down!” Kiba laughed, “your secret that you're crushing on an asshole gay guy is safe with me.”

“I'm not crushing on him!” Naruto defended, but even Akamaru seemed to disagree with a bark.

“Right, right,” Kiba gave in, his arms raised in surrender.

“By the way.. how did it go with Hinata yesterday?” Naruto remembered to ask. It was one of the main reasons he was dragged to that party. Kiba has been trying to reach her for a while now, now that she and Naruto finally found out that they really never would work together.

Naruto had tried to date her, feeling not only guilty but wanting to help out being her friend. But it never came naturally, as she tried too hard to be someone she thought he would like, instead of being herself.

It got too difficult to deal with, and they both deemed themselves not being ready.

Kiba jumped in at the chance.

“Not too well, she hung around with Neji all night, and you know Neji..”

Yeah, the mention of Neji brought some horrible feelings.

It made Naruto feel even more stupid and not wanted.

“I never knew Neji was interested in sex,” Naruto mused, jealousy in his statement.

“Neither did I.. I don't know how or why or when or where, but I think it was only once,” Kiba admitted, and at least some of the pain was soothed.

_Only once._

But what if Sasuke only slept with everyone only once? That gave way to a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach.

He shouldn't want Sasuke this much. Or feel this low and worthless, and he definitely shouldn't feel jealous.

He shouldn't care a thing about that asshole, who seemed to hang out with the most disgusting people, who probably was just as disgusting himself.

Naruto had tons of friends that he loved and made him happy.

So why was he feeling so alone again?

 

      Sasuke had one leg elevated on one chair that he sat next to, arm and head resting on his knee as he stared at the plate of food he was poking around at.

He hated sundays. Always hungover, ass always stinging, and always forced to spend some _quality_ family time.

He averted his eyes from his food for a moment, quickly looking at his brother before looking down again.

He hated how much his brother made him feel.

He wondered why Itachi seemed so unaffected by this awkward silence, when Sasuke himself was almost shivering by the presence of his brother alone.

The food didn't taste well when all you wanted to do was throw up.

_Family time his ass, this was no family no longer._

After his parents died, Itachi had become cold and distant, pushing Sasuke away by every means.

And once Sasuke got involved with Orochimaru and his drugs, they fought on a regular basis.

They don't fight any longer, not at least as nastily as they did back then, not ever since Itachi forced Sasuke to go to rehab over the summer. Not that he was addicted or anything.. he just probably wouldn't have taken the initiative to get clean by himself.

Sasuke wouldn't admit it loudly, but he was grateful that Itachi had come to that.

Sasuke was no longer bound by his soul to Orochimaru.

But their relationship never seemed to rekindle, it never got back to what it used to be.

Itachi was no longer the role model for Sasuke, who had looked up to and loved his brother like no other. It was filled with jealousy instead. And Itachi had almost become a stranger, someone Sasuke no longer new.

And even right now, Sasuke felt so inferior to his brother, who didn't sit hunched over like Sasuke, who didn't poke around in his food, who was just reading a magazine and eating as if nothing was wrong at all.

Itachi had always been better and stronger than him anyway. Smarter, better behaved, he didn't cry as much as Sasuke when their parents died, he was better looking..

Sasuke wondered whether Itachi was a better fuck as well.

He threw his utensils down in surrender and left the table. He felt Itachi's gaze burn at his back.

“You should clean up after yourself,” he heard Itachi make a remark, and Sasuke kept walking.

“I don't care,” he mumbled, retreating to the haven of his room.

Crawling back under his covers, he sighed deeply.

It didn't take long until his phone vibrated on the nightstand next to him. It made an awful noise, and he contemplated on ignoring it all together.

Yet, he picked it up.

"wanna come over? ;;)"

He thought about it for a while. And then decided that spending time with Suigetsu was usually much better than hiding in his room.

"ok"

 

      Math class was probably the most boring thing ever.

Sasuke kept solving problems ahead of them, only because they were stuck at going through homework every time. Because no one ever did their homework and pretended they didn't understand it instead.

Juugo sat next to him, which Sasuke was most grateful for. Out of everyone, he liked Juugo the most. Juugo only minded his own business, except for the times he took drugs and went berserk.

If Karin had sat next to him, he'd get unwanted touches. Now, if Sasuke had been a person who likes people in general, he probably would like Karin. But he wasn't one, so he didn't even pretend to be interested in her.

Same goes for Suigetsu. Outside the bedroom, the guy turned annoying and bugging, and quickly.

Even now he could hear Suigetsu and Karin bicker behind him, and it was usually how their time together went, them arguing while he and Juugo weren't listening.

If only Juugo had been gay.

Suddenly a knock earned everyone's attention, and Yamato headed for the door.

Sasuke didn't bother to interrupt his solving, until a familiar voice broke through.

“Eehehe, sorry, I kinda overslept.”

“Naruto, it's the third time this has happened.”

Sasuke looked up, not exactly feeling interested but compelled to look either way.

_Naruto.. I remember him._

“Arghh, don't give me that look! It's the last time, I promise!” Naruto screeched, and Sasuke had to snort to himself before returning to whatever he was doing.

So Naruto was in his class as well? Not like he cared anyway. He didn't want anything to do with him.

“Narutoooo, baka!” he heard a female voice behind him, and he almost felt the anxious energy radiating from a nervously laughing Naruto, approaching the source of the voice.

“Sakura-chan.. Ow!”

Yup Sasuke definitely remembered her. 

“Geez Naruto, do I need to come and babysit you now as well?”

Sasuke scoffed. Why was he listening to them anyway?

 

      Naruto wished he'd get some peace while he was eating.

His friends were all loud and energetic around him, especially Sakura who sat next to him, arguing with Ino.

That didn't bother him.

But what he saw across the other table definitely bothered him.

Sasuke sitting there, arrogant as always, smug and oh so high and mighty, with some red head rubbing herself against him.

Neji was already bad enough, but now this?

Naruto could always say Sasuke didn't look like he enjoyed the attention, but he didn't exactly do anything about her anyway.

Sasuke had definitely been a distraction the whole day, not only making Naruto think of how good he had felt from the inside, or how he had sounded when he wasn't telling him to fuck off, and those eyes..

And also reminded Naruto of how ashamed he felt.

He really felt like he had to speak to Sasuke to sort his emotions out.

So, as he saw Sasuke leave whatever people he had sat with, Naruto swallowed the last of his food and followed suit.

He was almost running through the canteen and later through the hallways to catch up with Sasuke, and as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder he remembered last time.

He hadn't thought things through back then, and he hadn't right now.

Sasuke looked at him like he wasn't affected by anything at all. As if nothing had ever happened between them.

Just like he had been all day, as if he hadn't even noticed Naruto.

“What do you want?” he asked.

“Sasuke, about last saturday-”

“Forget it.”

Naruto stood there, feeling stupid and regretful as always as Sasuke picked up the pace and left.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! been super unmotivated, been busy, and this chapter was hell to figure out! here it is though  
> also, do note that I answer your comments in the comment section!

“Ah, what a pleasure to see you, Sasuke-kun.”

That voice had shivers running down Sasuke's spine.

However, his expression showed no sign of discomfort.

“What brings you here?” the man asked, voice nothing but dirty.

“Where's Suigetsu?” Sasuke asked, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

To Sasuke's annoyance, Orochimaru only stepped aside to let Sasuke fetch Suigetsu himself.

And as Sasuke stepped inside the apartment belonging the older male, he was hit by the thick and heavy smoke, something he remembered perhaps a little too well.

He shouldn't miss it.

But he definitely didn't miss this crammed, disgusting apartment  Nor did he miss the company, swine littered all around, and he definitely didn't miss those eyes of Orochimaru that burned into his back.

Luckily, he found Suigetsu, and luckily, Orochimaru decided not to bother him any longer.

“Sasuke! Here, take a drag!” Suigetsu greeted him, obviously high.

“No thanks,” Sasuke bit harshly. Yes, he missed it, but he was not stupid.

“Eeh? You're such a pussy,” the wiry guy taunted, wrapping his arm around some stranger seated next on the couch.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a hand gently touch his back, and he was definitely ready to throw a punch in case it was Orochimaru, but as his eyes caught the red flash of hair he exhaled.

“Karin, get off me,” he warned.

She did, acting stoic as she glared at Suigetsu who was now, even after Sasuke had denied it, offering a joint.

Sasuke accepted it.

He just wanted to roll it between his fingers, just to soothe the cravings he was feeling.

But instead of taking a drag, he let it fall to the floor and smothered it with his foot.

“Suigetsu, I'm leaving now.” Sasuke warned, cursing himself for agreeing to pick that idiot up.

He turned on his heels and strode out, feeling uneasy from the atmosphere and the thick air.

Suigetsu thankfully got the message, and followed suit.

Karin did as well, awkwardly stuttering while under Suigetsu's gaze that she was heading the same way.

“Fine,” he said, knowing what she was asking for, “but if you argue with Suigetsu, I'm leaving you both behind.”

It earned some mutual grunts and complaints from both, but they seemed to agree to his demand.

“Ah, I feel so gooood Sasuke..” Suigetsu purred, and Sasuke's fingers twitched as he got into Itachi's car.

Karin and Suigetsu were already fighting over who would sit next to Sasuke, so Sasuke had them both seated at the back.

One argument more and he _would_ leave them behind.

Thankfully, Sasuke got to drive in silence.

And as had driven Karin to her destination, and locked Suigetsu inside so he wouldn't change seats, and had to forcefully push him back in order for him to not climb over the backrest, he drove him to Suigetsu's place.

“Say, Sasuke, want to come inside for a while?”

Sasuke unlocked Suigetsu's door, contemplating it for a while.

“Fine,” he agreed, killing the engine and climbing out of the car.

“Neji's throwing a party tomorrow again.”

 

      Naruto thanked the gods for Sakura.

Once again Kiba had dragged him to some god forsaken Hyuuga party just to go lust after Hinata, and by now Naruto would have been alone hadn't it been for Sakura.

And it wasn't that Naruto didn't like helping out his friends, but it wasn't that fun when his help wasn't needed – at all.

But he had managed to drag Sakura along with them, and he was so happy she had come. They weren't as close now as they once used to be, but they were slowly getting there.

A few years ago, Sakura, Naruto's childhood crush, had confessed her love for him.

Naruto, always having been one to pursue her, had been thrilled.

The first few months had been heaven, at least on Naruto's part as he had gotten to experience things he had dreamt of for a long time.

It all ended when Sakura suddenly came to the realization that she had been confused about her feelings. Naruto had been heartbroken, blinded by feelings and ideals and dreams, but as the pain eased he realized that perhaps he had been just as confused.

And at first Naruto had thought that friendship was like losing the bet of love, that you would always crave for more.

But now he felt like being friends with her was the most important thing he had in his life, and it had been more important than dating her.

He was so thankful that they had worked it through, even if it had been extremely painful.

However, right now, not even her friendship was keeping his head clear of _him_.

He downed yet another glass.

He had seen Sasuke earlier. And Sasuke had given him the usual cold shoulder, and it ached so bad.

What was worse was that he noticed that he wasn't the only one who had seen him. Sakura had been following him with her eyes, and it would have seen innocent if Naruto hadn't known her better.

He didn't want her to find out, he didn't want to betray her.

So why was he so hellbent on making Sasuke notice him?

Why was he so goddamn jealous?

Another drink went down.

“Naruto, I know you miss her, but try and be happy for her,” Sakura broke the silence, and Naruto blinked in confusion at Sakura, only to notice that he'd probably been staring at Hinata for some time already.

If Sakura only knew that he hadn't been thinking about Hinata at all, but then again, perhaps it was better that she didn't.

He flashed Sakura one of his signature grins, trying to not so uncharacteristically brood about because some shithead that shouldn't matter at all.

“I just care about them, that's all,” Naruto said, acting along to divert the attention of them both.

He wished Sasuke hadn't been here. He'd probably not have remembered him at all, and indulging in whatever Sakura was to him.

“You've seemed oddly off lately,” Sakura pointed out.

“Whaaat, no I haven't!” Naruto tried to brush it off, but Sakura didn't seem convinced.

However, Hinata came running, and Naruto shot a worried look over to Kiba.

“N-naruto-kun, have you seen Neji around?” she asked, still as shy as ever even after everything they'd been through.

 "I'll be right back," he told Sakura, escaping her, to avoid lying to her some more.

 

      Neji's hands were smoothing over Sasuke's chest like they were exploring a map, trying to remember every curve, every stop and detail.

Neji's breath tickled Sasuke's skin as he went lower, his long hair brushing Sasuke's stomach, wet, sloppy kisses being placed over the waistband.

Neji and Sasuke didn't care that much for each other.

They would barely know each other if it wasn't for kendo practice. And if they both didn't hate losing, they probably wouldn't be doing this either.

Sasuke felt less inferior this way.

And Neji always seemed frustrated, something Sasuke felt again as his pants were forcefully ripped off him.

The frustration vanished into thin air as the door was burst open.

Neji threw himself off Sasuke, trying to fix his clothes and in his pointless Hyuuga pride. Sasuke probably should have done the same, but as he saw the blond, tan boy turn pale as a ghost, he felt like he had nothing to try and hide.

It was quiet for a while, only Neji muttering something from embarrassment before Naruto spoke out. “Hinata's looking for you.”

Sasuke observed Neji's expression grow concerned, apparently all embarrassment forgotten as he fled his own room, leaving nothing but a naked Sasuke on the bed behind, and a very flustered, drunk looking Naruto who almost seemed like he was about to jump out of the window.

Heck, he was already naked.

So Sasuke only spread his legs wider.

It definitely caught Naruto's attention, and he looked bothered.

“What, am I good enough now that Neji left?” Naruto spat, and Sasuke lifted a brow in feigned surprise.

Apparently it angered Naruto, the lack of response, and he approached.

“Don't sleep with Neji again,” Naruto hissed, and Sasuke felt the atmosphere shift.

He hated possessive people. He didn't belong to anyone, or anything.

“What have you done to earn the right to choose over my life,” Sasuke spat, somewhat surprised that he somewhat had to answer Naruto. As if he had to prove something this time.

Surprised that Naruto made him feel somewhat flustered at that.

“What's so special about Neji?” Naruto asked with a drunken pout.

“He doesn't think I'm his boyfriend after one fuck,” Sasuke answered, and it earned a dip in the bed as Naruto crawled over him, reeking of booze and hostility and something beastly.

He could feel how Naruto's brain wasn't working, drowning in alcohol and strong feelings as Naruto was frozen and stiff above him.

Sasuke laid still, waiting for Naruto's move.

He wasn't that desperate that he would put on a show only to make Naruto fuck him.

It took a while before Naruto did anything, and at first Sasuke felt somewhat content as Naruto's lips found themselves on his neck.

However, it quickly escalated into teeth and suction, his flesh crunching and his hand couldn't find Naruto's throat faster, pushing the idiot away.

“What the hell?” Sasuke growled, his other hand rubbing his neck in an attempt to try and erase whatever Naruto had tried to achieve.

“What's the matter?” Naruto hissed, eyes clearly feral and clouded with alcohol, “are you afraid no one will fuck you if you look like a whore?”

Sasuke didn't think twice in planting his fist in Naruto's face, even if his position didn't allow a lot of leverage.

He didn't even think someone as unimportant as Naruto would make him feel so many emotions at once.

He hated it more above anything else.

“What's your problem?” Sasuke hissed, climbing off the bed as Naruto rolled off him, whining in pain.

He found his clothes in a pile and hastily dressed.

He never cared a lot when it came to other people's opinions, so why did he feel so insulted?

“Sasuke, wait!” he heard, but he didn't waste seconds as he decided he'd walk home today.

 


End file.
